Dream Catch Me
by LostLyra
Summary: Don't ignore dreams, they might just actually come true...


Nothing much really to say about this, but it's for my favourite pairings (read to find out).

Its also a first for CotT, and that I've only watched a few episodes, but I've quickly fallen in love with the show, please forgive me if the characters are out of place, because I'm from England and never really knew it existed until about three weeks ago, and I just had to write a FanFiction for it.

Read on and Enjoy XD.

* * *

"Take Terry and get out of here!" there was a desperate shout from a fearful father.

"I'm not leaving you!" his wife replied angry tears streaking her dirty soot covered face.

"Please!" he begged.

"DA!" a young slightly burnt boy toddled over to his dad, short arms raised up towards him, oblivious to the town burning around him. The man couldn't say no to the innocence of his young son and picked him up, cradling him close in his arms.

"I want you to look after mummy, you got that?" he instructed gently, "And make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. Okay?"

The little redheaded boy nodded. "Okay, Da!"

"You can't do this!" his mother cried in disbelief. "Remember we said forever and now?"

The father put his son down, who promptly sat on the floor as gravity overtook him, and took his wife's hands in his. "Yeah, we agreed. Also to keep our son safe," he quickly kissed her. "Please go, you can run fast enough to reach the refuge camp before they pitch in for the night, just take Terry and leave."

"NO!" She angrily pulled away from him. "I _promised_!!"

There was suddenly a scream from their child, both parents whipped around to where the sound was coming from, and their hearts froze in their chests. Dangling upside down, by the ankle, about ten foot in the air, was their little boy.

"Well, promises can be broken!" a bellowing laugh echoed through the demolished house.

888

A young girl woke in a start, sweat was dripping down the back of her neck and her hairs stood on end. She wasn't hot, but noticed that she was freezing. Pulling her sleeping bag closer around her she snuggled back down into the mattress. She still felt cold. Rolling over she suddenly came face to face with one of her best mates. He was sleeping with his mouth open. She wrinkled her nose, most boys didn't really like the taste of anchovies on their pizza, and she had to live with three of them. The black boy rolled over in his sleep, his hair following his body motion, not realising that he was indeed snuggling up to another strong chested guy.

Sighing sleepily she relaxed, and smiled to herself as she was pulled into the comforting blackness.

Only it wasn't that comforting.

888

"Leave my family alone Cronus!" there was an anguished yell, as the mother blinked and realised that her child was in danger. Instantly the mother instinct kicked in, she accelerated ran up the side of the wall and gently grabbed her baby, only to forget about the falling part. She twisted so she smashed into the ground, wincing as she scraped her back on the hard floor.

"NO!" her husband lept forwards, defending his wife and child. "RUN! NOW!" seeing as she had no choice the woman lept up, still with her whimpering son in her arms and made a dash for the door. It slammed shut in their faces. Terry made a little whimpering sound, and for the first time started to cry. His mother rocked him gently, trying not to show her son her pain.

"You take on my wife and try to _kill _my _child_," her husband spat. "You will _pay_." He roared and tried to slam into the black clad man, brandishing a whip, he struck. The taller, older-looking man yelped in sudden surprise and pain but quickly retaliated. He brought out a scythe and sliced across the purple haired man's chest, he only jumped expertly out of the way.

"You're not getting away that easily Archie," the man growled. The purple haired man lept back.

"Atlanta! RUN! NOW!"

His wife tried the door, frantically pulling at the knob, but it would budge, "Archie! It won't move! We're trapped!"

"You always enjoyed playing games…" he man looked at him, grinning evilly, "Now learn one of the rules of mine!" he slashed out with the black gleaming scythe, and Archie dodged, but Cronus played against his own rules, and brought another scythe out of thin air. There was a yell of pain and he crumpled to the floor, clutching his side in agony, blood poured from the wound lashed across his chest. The God grinned and bent down, "Your turn."

888

"Atlanta wake up!" Archie shook his best friend gently but desperately. Her tirade had woken up the whole room. "Please!"

She struggled against him. "Archie!" she whimpered. "If you hurt him!" she twisted, kicking out, and hitting him square below the waist. Archie fell back, trying not to let the tears flow.

"Didn't realise she was that much of a fighter!" Neil commented, not knowing whether to go in and help or to protect his manhood.

Theresa gently held her friends fitting arm. "Do you think it's another one of those dream demons Jay?"

Her leader shook his head. "No it's something much worse. She wouldn't normally lash out like that, even at Archie,"

"Thanks," he came over rubbing his crotch slightly. Herry bent over her and pinned her shoulders down lightly. What came out next shocked the whole group.

"Not Terry!! Please leave my son!"

8888

"Archie!" Atlanta cried in despair, "NO!" she made a move forwards, her young sons face buried into the crook of her neck.

"Playing out of turn?" Suddenly she lost all feeling of her arms and legs, and was thrown against the wall. Winded all she could do was helplessly struggle and wait for his next move.

"See? This is what it feels like to watch your whole world disappear in front of your eyes,"

"NO!" he cried out in pain as well as anguish as he saw his wife twist in pain up against the wall, but his son apparently left unharmed.

"What have you done to my son?" he yelled, though it came out as a whimper.

"Just stuck in a time lock, I'm really not that cruel, maybe in a hundred years I'll let him out again…"

"Leave him alone!" the purple haired man commanded weakly.

"As you wish," Cronus laughed. Archie screamed in pain as his golden ankle was melted down into liquid, which scorched his skin. "And now for the wife."

"NO!" Archie cried, angry hot tears running down his face, mingling with the blood and sweat. "ATLANTA!"

"Archie!" she screamed, in raw terror as Cronus advanced towards her. "Please don't hurt my baby! Take me instead!"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Thank you for the invitation," and with a wicked laugh Atlanta was plunged into darkness.

888

"Archie!" she shot up off the mattress, twisting out of Herry's grip with superhuman strength. Her eyes were wide and fearful, and she was shaking. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming. _Please_," she begged.

"It's not a dream, girl," a familiar voice drifted to her ears. Atlanta sighed as she heard Odie's voice, though she was still shivering.

"What happened?" Jay took the lead as normal, in his calm and comforting tone.

Archie had never seen Atlanta look so broken before. She shook Herry off again. "Look it was only a dream."

"I thought Theresa was the one who was supposed to have the visions around here," Neil commented, at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Oh, shut your mouth Neil!" Atlanta snapped unexpectedly. "You don't know what happened!"

Neil turned his nose up and sniffed, turning away from her. Atlanta let out a low growl and was about to launch herself at him, but two gentle hands slipped onto her shoulders, holding her there, it was only then she relaxed.

"Archie?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. "You okay now?"

"I think I will be," she replied shakily. "I just need some sleep,"

Jay nodded. "Good idea."

"You think you can?" Odie asked, it was a simple question but it struck home.

Atlanta nodded. "Yeah I should be able to," she was the only one didn't notice that Archie's hands where still firmly planted on her shoulders.

"Ya need anythin'?" Herry asked kindly as he made his way to the kitchen.

"No thanks," she replied, and let out a yawn. Odie raised his eyebrows, he knew a fake yawn when he saw one, and he also knew that Atlanta was a crap actor. Pulling herself gently away from Archie she rolled over and _fell _asleep.

"We'd better leave her to get some rest," Jay instructed. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Odie thought that he saw her wince, he pushed Neil away friendlily. "C'mon you need your beauty sleep."

Herry grinned, and slipped into his sleeping bag, taking a bite of the large cookie that he held in his hands, and spilling crumbs all the way down - and in - his sleeping bag. "Yeah for the next four hundred years," there was a resounding chuckle through the room.

"Oh _please_," Neil replied, pulling his sleeping bag over his head.

"Alright guys we need to settle down for the night. That includes you too Archie…" Jay quietened them down.

"But what about –" he started.

"She'll be fine, Arch. Even more so if you sleep on it."

"_Fine_," Archie replied disappointed. "I'll turn in," he anciently brushed past Theresa. Theresa gasped as a vision overcame her. Burning rubble, a laughing Cronus, and Archie dead on the floor, blood spilling out of him, and running down into the cracks on the tiles. She was thrown back into reality as Archie put a hand on her arm.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," she nodded. "Just another vision,"

"What was it about?" Jay asked as she slid into the dark purple sleeping bag next to his.

"Oh, it was nothing," but Odie followed her eyes, and realised that they were looked directly at the _sleeping_, Atlanta.

888

Once again Atlanta tossed and turned in her sleep, her face contorted in confusion. Finally she woke, sweat and fear once again sliding down the back of her neck.

"God, I just can't sleep," she grumbled. Pulling herself out of the sleeping bag she got up, stretching the cramped muscles in her back. Whose idea was it to have a sleepover anyway? When they all had beds upstairs? Groaning to herself she tiptoed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water she popped the cap and took a large gulp. Suddenly she froze as she heard a heavy step, spinning around she immediately brought her hands up to a defensive position. Only to bring them down on realising who it was.

"And I thought I was the paranoid one," it was Archie with a small, but worried smile on his face.

A faint blush crept up Atlanta's cheeks. "Well," she murmured. "I'll be off then," she put the water back into the fridge and shut the door.

"Hey Atlanta, if you ever need –"

Atlanta grinned, "Yeah I'm fine,"

"Atlanta, no you're not!" his tone changed immediately. "Just tell me what happened," suddenly his hand went up to touch her face, tucking a stray band of hair behind her ear.

Her smile fell, "You don't want to know what happened," she pulled away.

"D'you want to talk?"

She shook her head, turning down the invitation. "No, just sleep."

"Not like you're actually getting any," Archie countered.

"You, just – I can't, there was, it was – " she stopped herself. "I just need sleep."

"What happens if you don't get any?" Archie challenged.

"Archie please! Enough with the twenty questions!" she snapped, one hand on the kitchen doorframe. She took a deep shuddering breath. "If you really want to know, it was of you! You were defending my life!" Archie's eyes widened. "You were dead on the floor!" She turned and she knew that the tears would start to flow.

"Atlanta," she felt the soft hands on her shoulders. "I didn't realise,"

She wiped the furious tears from her eyes, "O-o-of course you didn't,"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug, automatically she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"What?!" he replied surprised. "Look Lana I don't think that our relationship has – "

She rolled her eyes. "_NO_, I just mean like hold me," she whispered. "I feel too scared. It's like I'm going to be plunged into another nightmare,"

Archie tensed. "Thought you were going to say tired," he could almost feel Atlanta roll her eyes. "C'mon," he took her hand, leading her to his sleeping bag. Slipping in he pulled her with him. It was a little awkward at first, but then after they got settled it was more comfortable. "You can tell me about your dreams y'know," Archie coaxed.

He felt her shake her head on his chest. "Nope," she let out a real yawn this time. "Thank you," she whispered, as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

Archie grinned to himself. "No, thank _you_," but she didn't hear it as she was fast asleep on Archie's chest.

888

"Mama!" there was an excited cry from the kitchen, a young boy was trying to run from another man.

"Hey Ter," the mother squatted down and plucked her young son up off the floor, bringing him close in her arms, and resting her chin on his red head.

"Da! Kitchen!" he cried excitedly, only then did his mother realise that there were footprints on the tiled floor.

"Oh _no_," she whispered. Dashing into the kitchen she placed the little boy into his highchair, only to see her fiancé cooking. Her _fiancé _cooking. This wasn't good. He turned around, and froze, seeing his lover standing there with a pained look on her face.

"Er, hi, Atlanta, I kinda screwed up on cooking our anniversary dinner," her heart melted and she found out that she couldn't be angry any more. There was sauce in his hair, and some type of oil down his apron, and not to mention that the kitchen was in a complete mess.

"You've got something behind your ear," she lent forwards and licked the shell of his ear. She wasn't the only one who could turn her lover into jelly. Grinning quietly to himself he wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed her gently into the wall, capturing her lips in a soft and clever kiss.

"We could always have desert before the main," he grinned flirtatiously, going down to kiss her again. There was a laugh, and both pulled away, grinning sheepishly at their son.

"Mama! Da! Play!" Atlanta pulled herself away from her _fiancé _and grinned at the young lad.

"Who taught you that?" she asked playfully as she picked him up, rocking him gently.

"Uncle Neil!" he squealed happily.

Atlanta raised her eyebrows. "Alright then, why don't we go and visit Uncle Zeus," Terry grinned happily, and started to chew on his fingers. "And maybe Uncle Neil will be there too."

"Yes!" he obviously agreed to the idea.

"But what about –?" Archie started. Atlanta placed a finger over his lips, and whispered.

"Dinner can always come after playtime,"

Archie grinned. "Alright champ, see you tomorrow," Archie pressed a kiss to his sons forehead, and looked up at his fiancé_, _whilst dodging his son as he tried to grab his nose. "Are you _sure _'Uncle Zeus' won't mind babysitting?"

"Nah, anyway you've got to clean this stuff up,"

"But!" he protested.

"I told you, no…"

888

Archie groaned, as the first voice that he heard was Neil's. "I _told_ you that they would. But oh _no_ you wouldn't listen to me."

"Oh please, the odds of it where inevitable," Odie's voice floated from the kitchen. Wondering what they were talking about Archie tried to move, but realised he couldn't, and why his arm was slightly numb. Atlanta was snuggled into his chest, a happy smile on her face. Flashbacks of what happened last night came flooding back to him, and he grinned.

"I'll go check –"

"Don't you dare!" Theresa's voice snapped from the kitchen, "They deserve some quiet time."

"For what?" Everybody froze as Archie came into the large room, stretching his stiff muscles, and grabbing a piece of hot buttered toast, ignoring Neil's protests of _that's mine_.

"For you and Atlanta," she replied, blushing slightly.

"Nah, she'll be fine now, just need to catch up on her – OW!" Atlanta wandered in and whacked the upside of his head, whilst nicking his toast. "Atlanta!"

"Catch up on what?" she quizzed, taking a place next to Archie.

"Well…" for once the Drama Queen was stunned into silence, they were acting as dopey as they normally were when they were together.

Neil noticed it as well. "But _guys _what about last night? Aren't you supposed to be, like, _fawning _over each other?" he did a dramatic swoop with his hand to his head. The others grinned.

"I wouldn't say that if you want your breakfast," Odie acknowledged, as Archie's hand quickly swiped more of his toast.

"_Hey_," Neil whined.

"Anyway," Herry butted in, already finished his breakfast, and was presently eyeing up Odie's.

Odie rolled his eyes. "You've taken everythin' else," and pushed the plate towards him, suddenly not really feeling as hungry.

"Aw thanks buddy!" he grinned, before diving into the fry up, Neil and Teresa winced.

"Me and Lana were thinkin' of going bowling. Anyone wanna join?" Archie asked, to avert his mates off the hideous picture of Herry attacking the breakfast.

"Won't it disturb your date?" Neil asked, checking himself out in his pocket mirror.

"Er… what date?" a blush crept up Archie's cheeks.

Atlanta rolled her eyes. "_No_, we just thought that everyone deserved a break,"

"Yeah, I'll come," Theresa nodded. "What about you Jay."

Jay paused, for he knew if he mentioned anything about Cronus he would get his butt kicked. "Yes, it'll be fun."

"Count me an' Herry in," Odie replied enthusiastically, "I haven't been bowlin' for ages," Herry nodded, swallowing.

"Girls seriously tell me you're not going bowling in your pj's," Neil reminded, casting a momentary glance at the two females.

Theresa rolled her eyes, grabbing her best friend's arm. "Come _on_ Lana, we'd better get the bathroom before _he _does."

"Don't worry. I've already done my business," this emitted a snort from Archie and the other boys.

Both girls left, and the guys where left to clear the table.

"You could have just told us it was a date, y'know," Archie took a moment to process what his friend Neil had just told him.

"Yeah, for once Neil is right," Odie agreed.

"Thank _you_, finally someone realised my potential," Neil replied, standing on tiptoe to reach to put the cereal away.

Archie just stood there with his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to say.

It was then Jay who turned, resting his hands on the counter. "Look, we all know what happened last night was due to you and Atlanta alone, and we'll be ready to hear it when she's ready to tell."

"Yeah, go have a good time," Herry finally encouraged.

"Thanks guys," Archie darted out of the door.

"Finally mum and dad have sorted it out," Odie grinned sarcastically.

"Don't jump the boat," Jay grinned, "The marriage has to come first."

There was a snort of laughter from Herry, who had finished his part of the job, and put down his cloth, "Hey Odie, there was that new video game I got, you wanna try it out?"

"You betcha!" his best friend answered. "I'm so gonna kick your ass –"

"Not before I kick yours!" both ran up to the room laughing.

"Neil, you do whatever you want to, I'll finish clearing up,"

"Cool," without another word Neil left. Jay rolled his eyes.

"They left you with _all _the chores?" a familiar voice drifted out to the kitchen. Jay turned to see Theresa standing there, leaning against the door frame.

He grinned at her, "Realised that they were going out on a date?"

She nodded, tucking a strand of orange coloured hair behind her ear. "Wouldn't think that they'd want any company,"

Still grinning he rested against the worktop. "You want to go down to the park, bit of sailing, catch a movie?"

Theresa's eyebrows rose in surprised. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well everybody else…"

She smiled at him, "Joking, Jay. _Joking_," she grinned, as he washed his hands, glancing at his rear, which was a very nice, toned, rear.

"Just let me get my wallet and then I'm ready,"

"Five?"

He nodded, "Front door in five." Both were still grinning as they left the kitchen, dishes forgotten, but they didn't know that they had two peeping toms.

888

"Yes!" Archie punched the air, and turned off his PMR.

"Well?" Atlanta asked him.

Grinning, he nodded his affirmation.

"_Finally_," his best friend sighed, leaning against the wall of the house. _That word seemed to be word of the day_, thought Archie absentmindedly

"Y'know that bowling?" Archie scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes," Atlanta questioned eyebrows raised.

"Well I kinda…" he trailed off.

"Race you!" she yelled suddenly and pushed him gently, before running off in the area of the arcade.

"Hey!" Archie grinned, tearing after her. _Take that as a yes then_, a little voice told him in his mind.

888

A voice chuckled somewhere on a distant building.

"Oh, I'd take your time, young one's," he commanded to the air. "For do you know that little Terry will be making his way into this world very soon. And you will be the ones to feel what real pain feels like," his chuckling fell into an instant bolt of bellowing laughter. Pushing his hand into what seemed like thin air a sparkling portal appeared before him and he disappeared through it, closing the gateway behind him. "And little do they know," he whispered to himself. "That child will be their own downfall." He grumbled to himself all the way down the passageway to his lair, trying to drown out the happy laughter of the children.

This was _not _one if his good days.

Not to mention the pigeon poo that had seemly slid down his hair and below his shirt.

He was going to get revenge. On everybody.

A pigeon cooed from somewhere outside of his hideout.

And on those _damn_ city birds too.

* * *

Well... Don't really know what happened there.

It was supposed to be a Archie/Atlanta oneshot, and I kinda guess that's what happened, but I'm not quite sure where everything else came from.

Please tell me if I have the characters right, (I've got a feeling that I've got Neil bang on!!). And also the info.

Please read and review

And yes I know!! I've used the word finally too many times!!

Thanks for reading.

Sorry if it was a little rushed.

Thanks. LostLyra.


End file.
